


china doll #7

by daddykai



Series: China Doll [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lu Han, Dubious Consent, Ephebophilia, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykai/pseuds/daddykai
Summary: When Donghae make use of the naive neighborhood boy.





	china doll #7

Luhan was a precious little thing, so pretty. It was common to find yourself drawn to his beauty, but not so normal if it was the 14-year old's thirteen years older neighbor. Donghae's interest had sparked a hot summer day when he through his kitchen window had spotted the adolescent play around in his parents' yard, wearing a pair of too revealing shorts.

When he later ran into him at the store - the boy shopping for his parents, as cute as it was - he had taking notice of how hairless they were. Temptingly smooth looking. Pale. And to go with his amazing legs, he had a pert little ass, that surely must have earned the attention of many. Or maybe it was just Donghae it was wrong with.

The older male was new on the street, and the always cheerful Luhan had taking notice of him. Of course he would, he was right next door. So when Luhan's grocery had been a little more than he could carry, he had accepted Donghae's offer to walk him home, given, after making clear there was too many and it wasn't because he wasn't strong enough. His insecurity, most likely formed in the schoolyard, shinning through.

Luhan's mom was the only one home at the time they arrived, ready to start her cooking. Later Donghae were to discover her personality was quite similar to Luhan's, which he actually saw as a good thing. She was grateful for her helping out her son, and was really friendly. So although Luhan left right after they entered to continue whatever his mother had interrupted him in before sending him to the store, Donghae had to stay with the mom. Her constant babbling, which he ever so politely responded to, keeping him there.

It paid off though, it earned him a dinner invitation, partly because he helped her son, but also because they had yet to welcome him to the street. During dinner, Luhan's dad had come home and both seemed to take a liking to him, Luhan on the other hand, wasn't as interested, though well mannered. But as luck would have it, he ended up on the seat next to the pretty, black haired boy, and after a subtle glance, caught sight of his tiny dick poorly hidden in his shorts.

It didn't take too long before Luhan ended up in his home, with just the two of them there. It had been three months since he had been there for dinner, and although he felt an undeniable attraction to Luhan, he had never intended to act upon it for a various of reasons, most which should be obvious.

Thinking jerking off to the boy was sinful enough, and on a few rare occasions watch the boy undress at night, as his room was so conveniently placed across his very own bedroom. Luhan even caught him one of the times, but had been too dumb to think any of it and had just smiled an waved, before crawling up in bed, cute little ass sticking up as he went.

It wasn't until Luhan came to his house to lend something for his mom, Donghae's true self came out. He had let Luhan in with pure heart, but seeing the perfect little creature curiously check out his home as they headed for his kitchen, just melted his heart.

Much to Donghae's advantage, Luhan loved trying new things, especially if dared to it and if it were to prove he wasn't as girly or a coward as the guys at his school tried making him into. Even if a school girl-looking outfit certainly didn't prove any of that at all, Donghae somehow managed to trick him into one. Luhan was just too naive and trusting.

As Luhan was changing in the bathroom connected to the bedroom, Donghae could hear the heels clicking away, indicating he was almost done. That or he was just checking if he was able to walk in them.

"I-It's kinda e-embarrassing," Luhan squeaked from the other side, eyeing his reflection with a deep blush when he noticed his ass was hanging out. Even with the skirt sitting as it was supposed to, he could still see a decent part of his round, thong-decorated behind.

"Don't be," Donghae said, voice lacking empathy, really just wanting to see that pretty little thing in front of him. A few more seconds passed, before he watched the door handle slowly get pulled down, and the teen stepped out. Donghae felt his heart swell with the sight, Luhan looking better than he thought he would.

The skirt was hugging his hips tightly, the pattern resembling the one of a classic school girl's, the pattern being a well matched black and blue, that went a long with a light top that showed off his skinny arms and most of his flat stomach. He could see the heels he had picked out with Luhan in mind fit, making him a few inches taller, but still significant shorter than Donghae even with them on. A silver hair pin was placed in his black hair, on the side of his head so his bangs still fell in his eyes. Really unnecessary, but just like Donghae had imagined, it added to his natural prettiness.

"You look gorgeous," he spoke truthfully, the sight alone being a little exciting.

Luhan blushed, hands holding onto the hem of his skirt, Donghae assuming it was because he was nervous or he was preventing him from seeing what was underneath. "T-thank you," he stuttered, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Remember what we talked about?"

He smiled friendly when he saw Luhan's big brown eyes widen with his words, not really thinking he had been serious with what he said earlier. Donghae pretty much expected Luhan to protest, or at least put up some kind of struggle, but manipulated to think this would prove his worth, he started doing as Donghae had instructed, not sure why he felt a little upset with it.

The black haired teen felt awkward with the eyes on him, but nonetheless found himself lifting up the skirt to show Donghae what he was hiding underneath. The older could see Luhan had put on the baby blue thong he gave him, his cute little penis easily to be spotted. He looked smaller than the boys his age, Donghae thought, kinda suspecting that was the reason of some of Luhan's insecurities, but the thought quickly left his mind, when he saw Luhan's thumb go to the hem of the underwear, about to drag the piece down.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Donghae helped him along, wanting Luhan to act out the little fantasy he had been having about a moment very much like this one.

If possible, he saw Luhan's blush turn darker, before he nodded obediently. "So-sorry," he squeaked, awkwardly turning around to show Donghae his barely covered ass. The perfectly shaped cheeks giving Donghae an urge to be planted between them. Everything about him just seeming so dick-welcoming.

"It's okay," he cooed. "Just do it naturally," he added unhelpfully.

Luhan leaned up against the nearest dresser, pushing his butt a little back so Donghae had an easier time looking up under his skirt. The teen tried acting provocative like he knew Donghae would want, moving his hips lightly from side to side as he bend further, undoubtedly having Donghae's eyes follow his ass. Donghae did find it sexy though, Luhan's nervousness just all the more alluring. Proved how inexperienced he was.

Donghae smirked when he saw Luhan shyly let a hand behind him, his small palm run over the curve of his ass, everything he did just screaming novice. It still drove Donghae wild though, his cute little ass on full display, with Luhan fondling it himself, the skin sinking in just a tiny bit to show it would be soft and plump when he were to touch the exact same spot.

"Do y-you really want m-me to..." he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish that sentence as he stood up straight and threw a glance over his shoulder, the dark hair covering his eyes making him look strangely alluring.

"Yeah... but first, let me see it," Donghae said, unable to keep his eyes off the teen's ass, which made Luhan more shy about it all.

Luhan didn't respond with words, but instead let his hands back up to drag the thin thong down, feeling very uncomfortable about his lower half basically being bare except the skirt that didn't really cover anything. Never thought he would end up like this in front of Donghae.

Not sure where to do with the underwear, Luhan placed them atop of the dresser, before he with an unseen frown bend over again, reaching behind to show Donghae his entrance. Almost everything on Luhan's body was so hairless, including his crack, Donghae finding his undeveloped body more arousing, with every new thing Luhan was exposing to him.

Out of embarrassment probably, Luhan quit the position rather quick before he stood up, awkwardly letting his hands over his crack, trying to make it seem casual but it came out unnatural. A surprised whimper left his lips, when he felt a hand on his arm, gently making him spin around to face the older, blushing madly when he could see Donghae was eyeing his lower half, just spotting the tip of his penis sticking out from the skirt.

Shortly after Donghae's eyes made their way up Luhan's barely covered body, making Luhan a little uncomfortable with the look he was giving him, and the closeness. Donghae reached behind the petite body, and pushed the few items behind him down, before both his hands settled on his narrow hips. "Up, princess."

Luhan started feeling more uneasy about the situation, this not turning out any way near how he pictured it, not really sure what he had in mind anymore. Backing out now just seemed like an unrealistic option, and he felt bad for turning Donghae's intentions into something disgraceful.

Due to that, he let Donghae lift him up on the surface, the older first now noticing how troubled Luhan had turned. His hands instinctively went to rub Luhan's inner thighs, the act turning out just as soothing as he wanted. "Don't get upset. I wouldn't hurt you, would I?" he asked, Luhan avoiding eye contact with him, making it possible for him to take a quick look down to Luhan's milky thighs, that had parted so he could go in between during his touches.

He heard a barely audible sniffle, looking up just in time with Luhan shaking his head. "N-no..."

"So, can you show me the rest?" came the question, Luhan just remaining silent for awhile, but Donghae took it as a good sign, should mean he was able to talk him into it. If not now, maybe some other day. Luhan hadn't been sure where to look, but once he got a glimpse of the bulge in Donghae's pants, he felt his heart skip a beat.

Realizing he was the reason for that made him feel... proud. He was usually made fun of by fellow classmates, generally getting told he was useless or mocking his non-existent masculinity, on a few recent occasions even calling him a transgender. Even if it was just an erection, to Luhan it proved he could do something.

"Y-yes, I can," he said, Donghae smiling lightly at the look of determination he showed, letting go of the other's tempting thighs to give him some room.

Luhan adjusted himself rather awkwardly, as he leaned up against the wall behind him, accidentally banging his head against it, which would had left Donghae worried if Luhan hadn't acted like nothing happened. The dark haired boy let his heels to the counter, making use of the small space given, as he spread his legs, flashing Donghae what surely would star in his wet dreams to follow.

Luhan's cock was hanging limply, as Luhan let one hand down between his legs, the other getting behind him to keep himself balanced. By the way Luhan's forefinger traced his entrance, Donghae briefly wondered if Luhan had even fingered himself before, but gave it very little thought, when he saw the tip dip in. Almost testingly.

He could tell Luhan was insecure, and embarrassed with what Donghae was asking of him, but after taking in a shaky breath, he watched three slim fingers gather near Luhan's lips before he took them in. Luhan was avoiding Donghae's eyes, probably pretending he wasn't there, while all there was on Donghae's mind was how it would feel to have those pretty lips wrapped around his manhood instead.

Slicking them up was done with rather quickly, a finger swiftly coming down to nudge its way inside the blossoming teen. Luhan bit his bottom lip by the foreign feeling, having mixed feelings about it all now. He could feel a pair of eyes on him, and it was very clear they were looking at his most private area as he experimented with fingering himself. The audience making him a little uncomfortable, but at the same time a little excited knowing someone was seeing him in his most intimate hour.

As he was fingering himself, Donghae could see and hear just how much Luhan liked it, by the cute, low whimpers that slipped out, the way his ass so eagerly swallowed what was given, but more than that, he could see his small dick harden little by little. Luhan's skinny wrist was rubbing against his ballsack, which gave it an oddly erotic appeal for Donghae, as Luhan was getting more into it, the finger going faster in and out of him.

The older was suppressing the urge to touch himself, just watching the beautiful show Luhan did for him only, feeling happiness when Luhan let a second finger join the first. "You like having something inside of you, hm?" Donghae thought aloud, Luhan's ass really giving him the answer he needed, but he still wanted to see his reaction to it.

At first it looked like he didn't even hear him, too caught up in his own pleasure to even acknowledge him, jaw slack as moans came out a little more freely. Then he heard him hum his reply, eyes flickering towards Donghae's groin to show exactly what he was thinking about. He wanted dick. Not necessarily Donghae's maybe, but he was slowly working himself up so any would do. At least that was how the older saw it.

"Have you played with yourself before?" he asked again, this time just to satisfy his own filthy mind. The thought of Luhan writhing around in his bed, with a few digits shoved up his ass being quite the turn on. Yet, his answer made what was currently going on, so much hotter.

His reply came a little slow, just like before, his mind too blurred up with pleasure to even register he was being spoken to. "Not like t-this," he moaned, big brown eyes clouded with lust. Just revealing this was the very first time he had anything up that fine ass of his. Luhan's reaction proved he had made contact with his prostate, the way he was so desperately moving around now emphasizing just that.

His legs were spread impossibly wide, as Donghae witnessed his other hand shoot for his neglected cock, his fingers just grazing the heated flesh before Donghae's voice had him stop. "No, baby. Come without touching your dick."

Luhan whimpered, really wanting to touch himself there too, but figured Donghae knew better, and was only trying to help him explore his own body, and its likes. A startled gasp forced its way out when Donghae stepped up to the petite boy, Luhan a little uncomfortable with the closeness, but he did nothing to stop him.

He felt the older gently touch the top of his wrist of the hand working him open. "Try three fingers," he said, voice sounding awfully deep and manly, that had Luhan visibly shiver all over. Doing as instructed, Luhan slipped the third finger in, the stretch being a little too much, but being something he was able to adapt to with minimal discomfort.

Luhan wasn't afraid to look directly at him now he discovered, the sensations he was feeling below surely messing with his mind, he only looked aside when he felt like Donghae's lips came too close to his own. Showing although he might be fine with showing his body to him now, he had no interest in letting Donghae do anything with him as of now. Donghae really wanted to change that.

Goosebumps formed all over Luhan's skin once he felt Donghae's fingers brush against his ribcage as he pulled up the top to show his erect nipples. The older did find himself tempted to suck one of them in, or fondle them in some way, but yet again held back. "Touch them," he smirked when noticing the confusion Luhan felt with the suggestion. Despite of that, boney fingers found their way up to the left one and did as he was told without questioning it.

Luhan's member was leaking, the dark haired boy always being rather sensitive towards touches, and with his nipple included, he could feel his orgasm build up. Before he knew it, with everything going on, Luhan spilled his seeds, panting heavily in the aftermath.

"Good boy," he heard Donghae's praise, this being the first time he felt good about himself for masturbating, and wasn't haunted with the massive feeling of guilt and disgust. A light smile was playing on his lips, that was parted slightly to get air back in, eyes closed as he took everything in, mindlessly pulling his fingers out.

What snapped him out of it, was when he heard a belt buckle being undone, eyes opening and dropping down to Donghae's privates, just in time to see an enlarged cock get pulled out. He was frozen, feeling silly for thinking Donghae had no ill intentions, and shame for so blindly putting himself in the middle of it.

"You were beautiful.  _Is_  beautiful," he corrected himself, smirking when he noticed Luhan's eyes were fixed on his cock. Watching the hand that lazily worked itself up and down the length. "This prove just that," he said, Luhan knew he was talking about his erection, ashamed he felt flattered by those words, and the truth they contained.

Next Donghae's hands came to his thighs, spreading his legs wider as he stepped all the way up, dragging Luhan closer to himself, so his butt was nearer the edge, ready to enter and already prepared by Luhan himself. Luhan's hands flew behind himself to stay steady, legs nearly circling Donghae's waist. "Wanna help me with the problem you created?" The question leaving Luhan feeling an odd combination of fear and new-found arousal.


End file.
